the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Rambo
"Hey do you remember this from Star Wars Question Mark???" - ''Ethan Rambo, talking to Sam and Paolo Ethan Rambo was a telepath in the Smartiest Persons universe. He was the strongest telepath in the universe, yet the power was too much for him. He went insane quickly after gaining his powers, and accidentally created several pocket universes. Biography Early Life Ethan Rambo grew up in Las Vegas, and went to the same school as most of the Smartiest Persons. He was a fairly smart kid, and he took Kenpo classes alongside Sam Kundargi. He became friends with Sam and Paolo Martinez, but those friendships ended when the Smartiest Persons were formed. Ethan hated everything the Smartiest Persons stood for, and couldn't be friends with members of it. New Powers The Oregon Wasteland Later in life, shortly after the Rebirth Crisis, Ethan was in Oregon, just minding his own business, when Oregon blew up. Ethan was on the outskirts of the state, not Ground Zero, so he wasn't killed instantly. But the radiation from Jason Varughese's Force Bomb affected him, giving him the power of telepathy. Ethan was overwhelmed by these new powers, but managed to use them to make a US soldier let him out of the military quarantine surrounding the Oregon Wasteland. A New Power Ethan didn't know what to do with these new powers, and felt like he was going insane, due to his being able to hear the voices of people everywhere around him. He checked into a mental health hospital in Los Angeles, near the Smartiest Persons headquarters. It was a terrible idea. Doctors gave him medicine that only made his powers more volatile, and he accidentally drove everyone in the hospital insane, including himself. As he went insane, his powers further took control over him, and he gained the power to summon and control lightning. Star Wars Question Mark? Creating the Pocket Universe The first thing Ethan did after going insane was finally go to the Smartiest Persons for help. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. But when he got there, he accidentally electrocuted Logan Hall, and Paolo Martinez and Sam Kundargi (Who was just visiting SP HQ) started attacking him. Ethan tried telling them it was an accident, but they didn't listen. He then used his telepathy to stop them, and accidentally created a pocket universe, called the Star Wars Question Mark universe. A Whole New World As Paolo, Ethan, and Sam were the only ones present (and conscious) at SP HQ, they were the ones transported to the pocket universe. When they arrived, they realized that it was a perfect recreation of the Star Wars universe, but... different. Ethan realized that it was Star Wars Question Mark, the made-up Star Wars universe that he, Paolo, and Sam used to play in in elementary school! Paolo and Sam were unconscious, so Ethan left them. They appeared to be on some strange planet, not in the actual Star Wars story. Suddenly, an army of.. clone troopers ''and stormtroopers and battle droids appeared on the horizon. And leading them was.. a familiar face, Veta Tano! Ethan was suddenly struck by nostalgia, and memories of the past! Versus Veta's Armies Veta Tano was a fictional character created by Ethan in his and Paolo's and Sam's fictional Star Wars story from elementary school. Veta was the son of Ethan and... Ahsoka Tano. Yeah it's kinda weird. Veta appeared to be leading this strange hodgepog army, so Ethan knew he had to defeat Veta to avoid death. He tried using telepathy to shut down Veta's mind, but it failed! Veta seemed to be invulnerable to telepathy! Veta pointed a finger at Ethan, and from the army, Captain Rex walked out! Rex had... a lightsaber battle axe? Ethan now knew that he had to run. In the fictional story, Ethan had two golden double-bladed lightsabers, but now, he had nothing. Ethan ran back to where Paolo and Sam were, and woke them up. Paolo suited up in his Silver Knight armor, and Sam took out his two energy pistols, giving one of them to Ethan. Rex and Veta's army attacked, and they started fighting the hordes. Versus Veta After a long fight, hours long, Veta's Hordes had dwindled down to only a few. Only Rex, Veta, and a few clone troopers were left. Then, Veta took out two lightsabers. They were Ethan's old lightsabers! Just at that moment, Sam finished off the footsoldiers, and Paolo killed Rex. So it was three against one. A long fight thus started, as Sam's energy pistols couldn't do much against two lightsabers. The Silver Knight armor was suprisingly resilient against the lightsabers, and seemed to be the only thing that could break through Veta's defenses. But before Paolo dealt the killing blow against Veta, Ethan told him to wait. He asked Veta why Veta sent an army against them. Veta replied, "Because you killed my father!", to which Ethan replied, "No. I am your father." Veta started screaming "NOOOOOO", and then Paolo killed Veta. Ethan destroyed the pocket universe, returning them to the Smartiest Persons universe. But unfortunately, his pocket universe wasn't a part of a separate universe. It destroyed and replaced the already-existing Andromeda galaxy. And when Ethan destroyed the pocket universe, the Andromeda galaxy didn't return. Billions of beings, all dead. Death After returning to the real world, Paolo and Sam imprisoned Ethan, somewhere in an unmarked cell, in an unmarked floor deep below the Smartiest Persons HQ. Sam returned to the Bounty Hunter's Guild, Paolo went back to his SP duties, and Ethan remained in prison for the rest of his life.